


Edelwood and Thorns

by moonorchiids



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Greg is trying to cheer up Wirt, I mean it works, Im literally just writing because Wirt, It's like 2:25 AM, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wirt internally screams, Wirt's POV, i feel bad, kind of, mentions of abuse, why am i crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Oh great.He was going to die in a forest far from his home.Wonderful.His brother was going to die because of him.Awe-inspiring.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	Edelwood and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, it includes implied abuse.
> 
> At it's heart, it's a sad fic. Steel yourself. 
> 
> Sort of a vent? I may have projected onto Wirt by accident-  
> Yeah I need to stop staying up this late crying and then writing for an hour and a half.

Rustling of wind and leaves.

Sunlight shining.

Crisp, chilly air.

But no amount of that could replace the dread.

Wirt was far away from where his feet stood, lost within the dismal cavern of 'the-hell-was-that-noise.'

Many called it a mind.

Had it finally broken him?

Wouldn't surprise him, between the sobs and shrieks, the kicks and scratches, it was bound to happen. 

Pathetic.

Stupid. Pathetic. Scrawny.

Sad.

God. This is rock bottom, isn't it?

How infinitesimal.

How sad.

How pathetic.

It's almost like he deserved it.

He did.

Didn't he?

He couldn't even deal with an awkward situation, so he jumped a wall and got him and his brother lost in a forest.

What a great caretaker he was.

How wonderful.

And it was his fault.

"Wirt?"

"Oh-uh, wh...?"

"Why are you sad?"

"Uh, i'm not.."

"But you're frowning!"

"Uh-" "Cmon, what's to be sad about? You're smart! You can get out of this!" Hearing that only cut into him. He was like a ship with no navigator. And Greg trusted him.

Two crafts through a grim ocean

Cutting through the waves

Two crafts in harmonic motion

Through the gray sea they brave-

Terrible.

"Wirt...?"

"...yes?"

"Did you know that if you soak a raisin in grape juice, it becomes a grape? And that's a ROCK FACT!"

"No. That's rea-" Wirt couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Really interesting."

"Well, it isn't true!" Greg stated.

Wirt grinned slightly.

Rock facts.

Great.

And for real that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot why i'm writing this I feel so bad I wanna hug wirt now im sORRY--
> 
> Greg is so pure i'm--wHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF LIKE THIS
> 
> Beatrice doesn't exist now


End file.
